SETANGKAI MAWAR UNTUK HINATA
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto tak pernah suka duduk sebangku dengan Hinata. Ia sering berkata ketus pada Hinata dan bahkan membiarkannya dibully. Tapi saat ia akan pergi dari sekolah ini, ia merasa kehilangan. Ikuti saja kisahnya.


SETANGKAI MAWAR PUTIH UNTUK HINATA

Summary :

Naruto tak pernah suka duduk sebangku dengan Hinata. Ia sering berkata ketus pada Hinata dan bahkan membiarkannya dibully. Tapi saat ia akan pergi dari sekolah ini, ia merasa kehilangan. Ikuti saja kisahnya.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Hurt/Comfort

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : ^_^

Don't Like Don't Read

Semester baru, semangat baru, peralatan sekolah baru, dan gebetan baru. He he he, bercanda ding. Aku tidak mengharapkan punya cewek dalam waktu dekat ini. Masih betah ngejomblo. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu butuh. Teman-teman dekatku juga tidak ada yang punya pasangan. Lebih parah lagi Sasuke, teman dekatku yang gara-gara disakiti mantannya, jadi anti pati ama cewek. Tiap didekati cewek, langsung ambil langkah seribu. Sayang banget, wajah secakep itu disia-siakan. Ah malah ngelantur. OK jadi harapanku semester ini masih sama dengan semester yang lalu yaitu tra la la Teman sebangku. Hanya itu yang ku harapkan.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar keinginanku. Aku amat mendambakan teman sebangku yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol, saling nyontek PR _or_ tugas dari guru, dll. Rasanya tidak enak melewati satu tahun tanpa teman di samping kita. Ini belum lagi ditambah banyaknya kisah seram yang tercipta gara-gara bangku kosong di sebelahku, pengaruh dari film horror bertitle "Bangku Kosong". Entah gosip itu benar entah nggak, aku tidak berniat membuktikannya. Meski aku tidak begitu percaya dengan yang begituan, tapi aku ogah cari penyakit, hanya untuk disebut pemberani. Itu tindakan orang tolol.

Tiap malam aku berdo'a ada teman sekelasku yang pindah sekolah, atau ada, murid pindahan. Syukur-syukur kalo ia juga laki-laki. Aku paling canggung ngobrol ama cewek. Permintaanku tidak terlalu berlebihan, kan? Makanya aku senang banget pas dengar kabar ada murid pindahan dari Jakarta yang jadi calon teman sebangkuku.

"Beneran, Kiba? Cewek apa cowok?" seruku girang.

"Benar, dijamin 100%. Aku dengar langsung dari kepsek. Tapi aku tak tahu cewek apa cowok. Mungkin besok ia sudah bisa masuk. Kenapa? Senang ya?"

"Senang? Itu sih meremehkan. Aku bahagia banget." Ujarku sambil memamerkan senyum lebar, bahagia dalam arti yang sebenarnya. "Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau mengabulkan permintaan kecilku." Tambahku dalam hati.

Sayangnya kebahagianku tidak berlangsung lama. Sudah hampir 3 minggu 5 hari 4 jam 35 menit 57 detik, aku menunggu kedatangan calon teman sebangkuku. Tapi sampai sekarang yang bersangkutan belum menampakkan diri juga. Apa Kiba hanya memberi harapan kosong untuk menghiburku? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Ia tak akan membohongiku. Mungkinkah ia tidak jadi pindah sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan ia memutuskan ke SMU yang lebih favorit. Itu bisa saja. Anak baru itu kan dari kota, mana mau ia pindah ke sekolah yang terletak di pelosok desa.

"Lagi mikir apaan, sih Nar. Perasaan dari tadi mukamu lecek banget seperti baju yang tidak disetrika selama seminggu. Cerita aja, mungkin kami bisa bantu." Tegur Agus membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan masalah penting." Elakku, malas.

"Oy Kiba beneran di kelas kita bakal ada murid baru? Kok hampir sebulan masih belum datang juga?" ujarku lima belas menit kemudian, tak tahan menyimpan beban pikiran seorang diri.

"Tidak tahu. Sejak itu tidak ada info lagi. Kalo bulan depan ia tidak datang juga, berarti ia tidak jadi pindah ke sekolah kita." Ujarnya tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugas guru. Ia tekun mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari guru karena ia berambisi masuk 3 besar.

"Ah, sial….." Desisnya gusar saat dilihatnya Sakura, ketua FGnya Sasuke menghampiri kami tepatnya sih Sasuke. Ia selalu sebal dengan tingkah genit tu cewek yang kemayu dan selalu berusaha PDKT, untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ku lirik sekilas wajahnya yang menderita dan meminta bantuan salah satu dari kami, untuk menghindarkan diri dari cengkeraman nenek sihir, sebutan Sasuke lho ya bukan aku. Tapi karena aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri dan yang lainnya lebih bernafsu segera menyelesaikan tugas dari guru, tak ada satupun dari kami yang menawarkan diri membantu. Sasuke kelihatan merana banget.

Tanpa memperdulikan penderitaan Sasuke, aku kembali melamun. Mungkin ada baiknya kalo aku memerhatikan nasehat orang bijak agar jangan mengharapkan sesuatu terlalu tinggi. Kalau jatuh nanti sakit. Aku sudah menyerah mengharapkan teman sebangku. Sudah 4 minggu, 6 hari, 12 jam 35 menit 49 detik, ia belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin sudah nasibku sendirian terus sampai kenaikan kelas nanti. Karena itu aku kaget banget saat mendapati teman sebangkuku muncul keesokan harinya. Dan dia…., oh ya Tuhan.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Kata Ino, cewek yang duduk di sebelah sana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk cewek yang dimaksud. "Bangku ini kosong, ya? Boleh saya duduk di sini? Oh, ya perkenalkan namaku Hinata, pindahan dari Suna."

"Ah, iya silakan." Ujarku tertegun sejenak, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena takjub dengan penampilan anak baru ini. Masih untung mulutku tak ternganga lebar, saking terkejutnya. Tapi entah kenapa cewek itu tidak segera menempatkan diri, lebih fokus memandang sesuatu. Ku alihkan mataku, mengikuti arah pandangnya. Alamak, aku lupa. Dengan cekatan, aku membereskan beberapa barangku yang bertebaran di meja.

Setelah barang-barangku aman, tersimpan dalam tas, barulah ia memasukkan tasnya yang ramping dan kelihatannya enteng ke dalam laci dan tas satunya lagi yang terbuat dari kertas diletakkan dekat kakinya. Ia lekas membuka buku catatan seseorang yang tertera dengan nama Tenten, kenalan barunya dan mulai sibuk membaca, melupakan keberadaanku. _Well_, baguslah aku jadi tak perlu menghabiskan energi berusaha nyaman terlibat dalam percakapan membosankan dan canggung. Dari dulu aku emang kurang nyaman bicara dengan kaum hawa.

Meski agak kesal dicuekin pada hari pertama ia masuk, aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Penampilannya terlalu menakjubkan untuk diabaikan. ia memakai sweter lengan panjang warna abu-abu dengan _badge_ OSIS yang terbuat dari plastik tersemat di dada kirinya menutupi seragam putihnya. Rok abu-abunya tergolong panjang, kira-kira 10 cm di bawah lutut dengan kaos kaki warna putih panjang selutut sehingga warna kulit kakinya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Hm benar-benar di luar mode. Biasanya kan anak cewek suka pake rok mini 15 cm di atas lutut. Kenapa ni anak tidak jilbaban aja sekalian, daripada tanggung hanya menyisakan rambut bagian depan, yang diikat dengan slayer sehingga tidak jelas, rambutnya panjang atau pendek. _Whetever_, terserah tu anak mau pakai apa yang penting bangku kosong itu dah terisi sekarang. Rasanya merinding lihat bangku kosong itu.

Ia baru sadar bel masuk sudah bunyi dari tadi, ketika Kakashi sensei masuk kelas dan memberi salam. Ia mengembalikan buku catatan Tenten secara estafet dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lainnya sampai pada yang punya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" tegur Kakashi sensei, Guru Matematika kami yang tumben pagi ini tidak telat.

"Pagi, Pak." sahut kami serempak. Gaara, selaku ketua kelas segera memimpin teman-teman sekelas berdoa dan memberi hormat pada sensei.

"Karena hari ini suasana hati saya sedang baik, akan memberikan hadiah cinta untuk kalian. Ayo tutup bukunya." Ujar Kakashi sensei setelah selesai berdoa seraya menuliskan soal di papan tulis di depan kelas dan disambut dengan teriakan 'Yachhhhh' seisi kelas. Hadiahnya serem amat sih.

Dengan ogah-ogahan mereka mengambil kertas selembar untuk ulangan harian dadakan. Meski sebal, mereka nurut, tipikal anak-anak manis. Dalam waktu 10 menit suasana kelas langsung hening, hanya suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengacungkan jari ke atas, minta perhatian sebentar.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Maaf, Pak bisa tidak pot tanamannya digeser dan lampunya dinyalakan? Saya tidak bisa membaca soal karena terhalang pot tanaman." Ujar Hinata menimbulkan kasak kusuk seisi kelas. Mereka heran kenapa Hinata ngomong begitu, karena jelas-jelas tidak ada pot di depan kelas dan kelas terang benderang dengan sinar mentari pagi menerobos kaca jendela. Mereka curiga jangan-jangan cerita horror tentang bangku kosong itu benar. Buktinya anak baru itu melihat penampakan. Di tengah-tengah insiden itu ada juga anak yang mengail di air keruh. Mereka cari kesempatan untuk nyontek mumpung Kakashi sensei sibuk memperhatikan Hinata.

"Pak, Hinata demam." Ujar Temari yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata. Memang setelah ku perhatikan lebih seksama, wajah Hinata nampak pucat pasi, nafasnya pendek-pendek, dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke yang duduk di belakangku dan kebetulan membawa jaket tebal, iba dan meminjamkan jaketnya pada hinata.

"Hinata, istirahat saja di UKS atau pulang ke rumah saja ya? Nanti ikut ulangan susulan saja. Coba…"

"Jangan... Saya tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Sensei tidak usah khawatir, saya masih bisa ikut ulangan." potong Hinata panic, takut disuruh pulang. Ia menempelkan koyo komersil penurun panas merk Baby Fever dari dalam tas dan menempelkannya di dahinya. (Mang ngaruh tuh? Bukannya itu buat bayi dan anak-anak? Entahlah, namanya juga usaha. Boleh dong.) Ia mereguk sebanyak mungkin air putih dan merapatkan jaket tebal Sasuke untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Ia bersikeras ikut ulangan apapun akibatnya.

Melihat kegigihan Hinata, hati Kakashi sensei luluh juga. Ia membolehkan Hinata ikut ulangan. Sebagai teman sebangku yang baik, aku mengajukan diri membantunya menuliskan soal di lembar kertas ulangan Hinata karena ia tak bisa membaca soal di papan tulis. Masalah selesai, _simple_.

"Nah, anak-anak ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Kerjakan kembali ulangannya. Kalau sudah selesai lekas dikumpulkan!" Ujar Kakashi sensei membubarkan gerombolan yang mengerubungi Hinata, kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri, dengan pemahaman baru. Misteri yang melingkupi penghuni bangku kosong itu akhirnya terkuak juga. Ternyata fisiknya si anak baru itu lemah banget. Capek dikit aja matanya sudah berkunang-kunang dan demam. Benar-benar payah, teman sebangku ini. Udahlah cewek, penampilannya aneh, penyakitan pula. Oh, ya Tuhan semoga saja aku bisa bertahan sampai semester depan.

Ajaibnya Hinata duluan yang mengumpulkan lembar kertas ulangan dibandingkan teman-teman sekelas. Ia seperti tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan soal matematika yang membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas 1-2 pusing tujuh keliling atau ia asal ngerjain agar bisa cepat-cepat istirahat. Tidak ada yang tahu. Selesai mengumpulkan kertas ulangan, Hinata tidur di tempat duduknya dan itu ditolerir oleh Kakashi Sensei mengingat ia lagi sakit. Tidur Hinata nyenyak sekali, menimbulkan gelombang rasa iri di hatiku yang masih berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang Naudzubillah min dzalik susahnya. "Ah, persetan. Belum tentu yang dikerjainnya benar semua." Dumelku.

"Waktu habis, ayo segera dikumpulkan." ujar kakashi sensei yang kembali di sahut suara koor 'Yachhhhhhh' dari seisi kelas, minus Hinata yang masih lelap.

…..…...*****…..…

SKIP TIME

"Seharusnya kamu pulang saja, daripada nyusahin orang lain." ujar Tayuya, cewek paling popular di sekolah dari kelas 1-6 yang kelihatannya bersahabat dekat dengan Hinata datang menengok Hinata yang masih berselimut jaket tebal Sasuke saat istirahat. Tayuya mengomeli Hinata layaknya seorang ibu memarahi anaknya yang badung.

"Kalo aku absen lagi, aku bisa tinggal kelas karena kehadiran tidak mencukupi. Aku sudah tidak masuk hampir sebulan." Ujar Hinata keras kepala. Dan hanya itulah yang ingin ia katakana. Hanya saja diantara omelan Tayuya, Hinata mulai menangis, jadi Tayuya menutup mulutnya.

Hinata merapatkan jaketnya lagi. Meski sudah pakai sweter dan jaket tebal, ia masih kedinginan, tapi gengsi untuk ngomong selain takut diantar pulang. Tampaknya Tayuya menyadari Hinata yang kedinginan dan memaksanya ke UKS, tapi ditolak dengan tegas oleh hinata. Tayuya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Hinata dan menitip pesan pada Sasuke rekannya di OSIS untuk mengantar pulang Hinata jika sakitnya makin parah, sebelum kembali ke kelasnya.

…...*****….

SKIP TIME

Hari kedua, kondisi Hinata tak lebih baik lagi dari hari pertamanya masuk. Ia masih tetap meringkuk dengan nyaman di kursi berselimutkan jaket tebal, pinjam Sasuke lagi karena masih merasa amat kedinginan. Ia tak juga beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, padahal kan kami mau ganti baju. Eghrrrrrrr, ini jadi mulai menyebalkan. Tambahkan sifat kepala batunya ini pada daftar panjang ketidak sukaanku padanya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang aja. Sakitmu kelihatannya lebih parah dari pada kemarin." Tegurku, meringis tak mampu mencegah nada ketus menyelip di dalamnya.

"Tidak.., tidak usah. Aku sudah baikan. Aku belum pernah dalam kondisi lebih baik dari hari ini." Balas Hinata tak kalah ketus. "Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian kok, sungguh. Silakan kalian pergi dan selamat berolahraga." Ujar Hinata lirih sebelum merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang dianggapnya super egois dan manja. Ia kesal karena hidupnya jadi lebih rumit dan repot semenjak hadirnya satu orang egois ini. Dan sepertinya percuma saja mengharapkan Hinata menyadari sindiran halusnya tadi.

"Kok, kamu tidak ganti baju, nanti telat lho?" Ujar Hinata heran ketika dilihatnya teman sebangkunya beserta cowok-cowok sekelas masih diam, tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Katanya mau ganti baju olah raga?

"Kamu ada di sini."

"Apa hubungannya? Kalau mau ganti baju ya ganti aja, kenapa mesti repot ngurusin aku?"

Hinata terdiam, menyadari bayangan memalukan yang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang melintas di benaknya. Seandainya ia tidak dalam kondisi sakit, pasti mukanya merah padam seperti udang rebus. _Oh, ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin. Ku mohon Tuhan sekali ini saja, katakanlah bahwa dugaanku ini salah_. "Ka ka kalian tidak ganti baju di di di ke ke kelas ini kan?" Ujar Hinata tergagap.

"Aku ingin dengan bangga bilang TIDAK, sayangnya aku tak bisa. Jadi kalo kamu tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan dan merusak moral, bisa kamu keluar sekarang?" Ujar Naruto berusaha bersabar, berusaha sekuat tenaga memaklumi ketidak tahuan Hinata.

"Aku mengerti. Aku keluar dulu." Ujar Hinata yang lidahnya terasa kelu tak kuat menahan malu. Hinata berusaha bangkit dari singgasananya dan bersungguh-sungguh mau pergi, sayangnya baru beberapa langkah, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang, tak sanggup berdiri tegak.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa kami ganti baju di kelas dengan ditemani Hinata, toh ia tidak lihat karena ia telah tertidur pulas. Matanya menunduk ke meja dan kepalanya tertutup jaket tebal. Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa tak nyaman. Aku jadi makin sebal dengannya, mengutuk sifat kepala batunya.

…...*****….

SKIP TIME

Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan. Tiap kali istirahat, Tayuya pasti datang menemani Hinata makan siang, _or _sekedar ngobrol, karena Hinata masih belum bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak perempuan. Ia tak pernah absen membawa termos buat bikin susu dan bekal trus makan-makan di dalam kelas bareng Tayuya sahabat karibnya. Hinata sukses mengubah sekolah menjadi tempat piknik baru.

Tapi tak ada satu pun cowok di kelasku yang protes dengan keberuntungan dadakan mereka. Mereka bisa berpuas hati, memandang primadona sekolah saban hari. Ini menambah daftar ketidaksukaanku padanya. Tapi hal yang paling ku benci darinya itu…. Lamunanku terputus oleh suara Kakashi sensei yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Nilai ulangan kalian kemarin mengecewakan sekali. Hanya satu orang yang nilainya bagus. Selamat ya Hinata. Kamu dapat nilai 10. Hari ini kalian remidi untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian yang kebakaran. Sakit mata Bapak lihat nilai kalian." Ujar Kakashi sensei sebelum membagikan hasil ulangan kami.

Aku tercengang. "Dapat 10, ia dapat 10." batinku tak percaya. Padahal soal kemarin susahnya setengah mati. Shikamaru saja yang paling pintar di sekolahku pun cuma bisa meraih nilai 6. Anak baru itu, ia bisa dapat 10. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Ternyata bukan hanya pelajaran matematika saja, Nilai ulangan di pelajaran lainnya juga sempurna, selalu 10. Hinata hanya jeblok di pelajaran olahraganya karena fisiknya yang lemah memaksanya absen pelajaran ini. Ia harus terima nasib dapat 6 untuk nilai kehadiran dan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru olahraga.

"Gila, tu cewek, nilainya sempurna. Kamu dapat saingan tangguh tu, Lis." Ujar Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin bertambah dalam dan mukanya cemberut, tak merasa senang dengan ucapan sohibnya. Tapi ia tak menampik, bahwa Hinata memang lawan yang tangguh. Kata pandai tak cukup menggambarkannya. Ia jenius. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Hinata mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal berhitung dengan kecepatan suara tanpa kalkulator, tanpa kertas coretan dan jawabannya tak pernah salah. Daya ingatnya luar biasa, hanya sekali baca atau dengar langsung ingat. Ah, jika ingat itu, aku makin iri padanya. Semakin hari ketidaksukaanku padanya semakin bertambah.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahu apa yang sudah ku ketahui." Dengusku gusar dipaksa mengingat kenyataan pahit.

"Kamu masuk eskul Pramuka?" ujarku suatu hari padanya saat melihat Hinata membawa formulir pendaftaran eskul.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ya, masalah dengan huruf M. Kamu mau cari perkara?"

"Aku tak mengerti? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Pikir aja sendiri. Kamu kan jenius. Minggir aku mau lewat!" ujarku ketus dan dengan kasar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sempat meringis kesakitan karena bahunya menyenggol bahuku hingga ia sedikit limbung dan tubuhnya menubruk ujung meja. Sebenarnya dalam hatiku aku kasihan padanya dan ingin menolongnya, tapi ku urungkan. Nanti ia makin besar kepala.

Dari hari ke hari kami semakin tidak akur. Kami sering perang dingin, sebetulnya perang dingin ini hanya dari pihakku saja. Dia? Jangan tanya. Ia tak ambil pusing. Ini semakin membuatku gusar. Aku merasa ia seolah-olah merendahkanku. Tak jarang aku bersikap kasar padanya dan membiarkan ia dalam kesulitan karena _dibully _cewek-cewek di kelas yang menganggapnya caper pada sendei dan ingin menguasai Sasuke untuknya sendiri.

Aku tahu hal itu tidaklah benar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun muncul niat dalam hatiku ingin menolongnya. Terkadang aku merasa puas saat melihatnya diam-diam menangis dan meringis sehabis kena _bully. _Oh Tuhan, apa hatiku sudah mati? Hanya karena iri dengan kepintarannya, aku ikut membullynya. Pantas teman-teman nongkrongku mulai menunjukkan ketidak sukaan mereka padaku. Mereka jarang mengajakku jalan, bahkan aku sering dicuekin. Yah, aku tak bisa protes. Aku memang pantas menerimanya. Aku cowok brengsek.

Aku baru menyadari, merasa kehilangan sosok Hinata, ketika ia tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari ini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan ia berniat pindah sekolah. Ah, itu mungkin saja. Ku lihat ia merasa tertekan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudahlah kondisi fisiknya kurang fit, dibully tanpa ada teman yang membela. Aku jadi panik.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Hinata tidak masuk?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang lumayan akrab dengannya pagi ini.

"Untuk apa menanyakannya? Bukannya kamu senang kalau Hinata tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Belaku

"Ya, kamu seperti itu. Aku tak lagi mengenalmu. Ku akui aku tak begitu suka cewek centil, tapi aku lebih tak suka dengan cowok yang tegaan. Apa kau tak punya belas kasihan padanya? Tak masalah kalau kamu tak ingin membantunya. Tapi minimal kamu tak perlu ikutan membullynya kan? Demi Tuhan ia hanya seorang cewek yang penyakitan. Tak adakah rasa kasihan padanya?"

"Kau tak mengerti masalahnya." Ujarku emosi.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu iri padanya karena ia lebih pintar darimu. Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar brengsek lebih brengsek dari para cewek yang membullynya. Sekarang kamu pasti senang karena ia berniat pindah sekolah lagi. Selamat, ya. Sekarang kamu tak lagi punya saingan."

"Apa?" ujarku terkejut. Aku merasa kepalaku tertimpa pohon kelapa. Oh, Tuhan sebegitu burukkah perbuatanku. Ya, aku memang keterlaluan. Ia tak salah, aku lah yang salah. Aku yang cemburu dengannya. Padahal ia lumayan menyenangkan sebagai teman sebangku. Ia tak berisik, caper, dan murah hati. Ahhhh, aku akan segera menemuinya untuk minta maaf pada teman sebangkuku. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengunjunginya.

Aku akan membeli rangkaian mawar putih dan kuning untuknya sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku tahu Hinata sangat suka bunga terutama bunga lavender. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalo yang ku berikan bunga mawar?

END

Mohon saran dan kritik dari para para reader.


End file.
